Deers Unicorns and more
by url02cabbadge
Summary: Monsterfalls one-shots to try and clear my writers block. Featurind Deerpers Mabelcorns and more.
1. piggyback rides

**monsterfalls one** **shots to** **try** **and** **clear my** **writers** **block.**

 **ch1**. **piggy back** **ride**

 **in wich Mabel saw something cute on the intetnet and just had to try it with her brothe** r.

* * *

"Mabel, this isn't going to work"

The young pines twins were currently outside the mystery-shack, and had been there for the last ten-minutes or so.

"Come on bro-bro, we can't give up now." Mabel stated as she once again tried to get Dipper onto her back.

He had no idea where she had gotten the idea from but for a while now the young unicorn-centaur had been unsuccessfully trying to give Dipper the equivalent of a piggy-back ride.

Mabel pushed her head under the deer-half of his body, getting him over her shoulders was always the most difficult part.

"Ow!Ow! Mabel, your horn is digging into me!" Dipper complained, trying not to move too much despite the uncomfortable feeling of her horn poking his belly.

"Sorry!" She quipped, finally getting her brother over her shoulders and down her back.

Dipper clung onto her sides trying not to slip as multiple times before that he didn't stay on for long and eventually fell off, his human torso landing on the ground while his deer lower-body remained on her back.

"See, Mabel! This won't work." Dipper huffed out, getting ready to slip the rest of his body off his sister.

"TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN!" Mabel chanted, exitedly throwing her hands up to the sky and earning a defeated sigh from her brother.  
-

30-minutes later Mabel confidently trotted into the kitchen, her brother on her back clinging on for dear life.

Grunkle-Stan looked up momentarily from his newspaper to regard his great-niece and nephew, the latter of whoms whines to be let down fell on the deaf ears of his proud sister.

The gargoyle huffed out a small laugh and ducked his face behind the newspaper he had been reading, concealing a warm smile.

That was... that was actually really cute.

* * *

 **sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm writing this on my phone and spell-checking is pretty difficult.**  
 **Anyways, thank for reading and i hope you liked it!**


	2. unicorn horns are (mostly) useless

**in wich unicorn horns mostly have no use**

* * *

Dipper watched his sister with a growing sense of worry.

Not for the safety of his sibling (though slightly that too), but for the wellbeing of the frog she held in her hands.

"Alakazam!" She yelled at the most likely very distressed amphibian, shaking it back and forth vigorously.

"Um, Mabel?" He started, pushing away a branch that was about to hit his face. "What are you doing, exactly?"

She stopped with the frog shaking to give her twin a sheepish look.

"Weeell, there are so many frogs here," Mabel began, referring to the suprising amount of frogs in and around the pond in the clearing the twins were currently exploring. "I have to be able to turn at-least one of them into a handsome prince!" she not-quite squeled out, dropping the poor frog onto the ground.

"Aaand, how are you planning on doing that?" Dipper had now completely abandoned his exploration of the pond and it's surroundings in favor of his sisters weird anctics, though a strange small plant near his hooves caught his attention.

"With magic of-course silly." Mabel responded in a tone that heavily implied he wad dumb to assume anything else.

Of course.

"Magic-? Seriously Mabel?" He groaned. Mabel being Mabel had once again gotten an ridiculous idea from who knows where and it now explained why she had taken to picking up any small creature she could get her hands on, starting at them intently for a while before letting them go back on their merry way.

"It's true! I read it in a book." She insisted. "According to Ladymcelizabethrayshinesparkledazzle's book of totally accurate magic, unicorn horns contain enough magic to perform simple spells. And it doesn't get any simpler than turning frogs into to total hotties."

Dipper rolled his eyes, only mentally though, and flipped through a few pages of the journal, trying to see if he could identify the small eggplant looking flowers.

"Mabel, we've been over this." Still flipping through pages, he contemplated wether or not to grab a few of the odd looking flowers when he couldn't find anything about them in the book. Perhaps they were just regular flowers?

"Our horns can only glow, play stupid 90's pop music and point to the nearest rainbow." He demonstrated the latter, his horn glowed dimly and a sparkly deep blue mist trailed from it, dissappearing behind the tree lines.

"Oh i know that." She admitted, a bit miffed that Dipper was ruining her fun.

"But it never hurts to try, right?" Mabel had kinda hoped that if she tried hard enough she'd actually be able to make it happen. It was extremely unlikely, but it had still been a possibility to her.

Dipper didn't answer, instead he assessed his twin.  
She look upset, not extremely so, but upset non-theless.

The male twin knew that in this mood Mabel wouldn't really be up for anything. She'd probably mope around for a bit, kiking small rocks for a while until something caught her interest.

It really wasn't a big deal. However-

Seeing his sister upset made Dipper less enthusiastic about the clearing and the pond they were supposed to explore. It was as if his sisterd bad mood was rubbing off on him.

Maybe it was a twin thing?

"So, you wanna go look for that nearest rainbow?"

Mabels face immediately lit up. She abandoned the small patch of dirt she had been digging up with her hoof and pranced up to her brother.

"Really?" She asked, a bit skeptical but unable to hide her excitement. They hadn't gone rainbow hunting in such a long time.

"Really." Dipper confirmed, tucking the journal into his vest and giving Mabel a light nudge with his elbow.

She let out loud squel and rushed past her brother in the direction the blue sparkly mist was leading.

Mabel stopped to pose dramatically on a medium-sized rock, one hand on her hip and the other pointing straight ahead. "To the nearest rainbow!"

"To the nearest rainbow." Dipper echoed, though not as enthusiastically as his twin.

And so the pair of young unicorns were off, out of the clearing with the most likely normal flowers and the pond filled with yellow orange frogs, and venturing deeper into the forest in search of the rainbow

* * *

 **this took me longer than expected to write.**  
 **also unicorns.**

 **once again sorry for any spelling mistakes and thanks for readind i hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
